Human Discipline
by chrnoskitty
Summary: A story in which a young girl developes a crush on First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. A simple fanfic collab between me and my friend Steve.[CK is no longer typing up chapters for this. Steve may, but I won't]
1. Almost a meeting

Riza Hawkeye was out walking Black Hayate, her dog whom she had trained at gunpoint. The blonde first Lieutenant knew she was being followed; by what she didn't know though.

The girl had been watching the elder military personnel intently the past few months-the reason; She had a crush on her.

WHY?

Well, not only was she by far the prettiest woman there(Especially when she let it out of that ever-present clip), she took no shit from anybody(Threatening them with gun point and 'Hawk' like focusing), but she could also be capable of such compassion-As she had demonstrated to the Elric brothers once, and when she was in the safety of her own home she was very friendly and e'en 'played' with Black Hayate.

So, yeah; That was why she was following her on her (and Black Hayate's) evening walk.

Chrnoskitty: This Chapter was written by me, the next will be by my boyfriend-type thin, Pop7934. This is a Collaboration Fanfic between me and him. Review please-And Flame; I need the heat.


	2. And we Confront Each Other

Riza was getting mad. She knew that if she didn't do something, she was going to keep getting followed.

She then turns around. " WHOEVER'S THERE GET OUT "

She saw nothing, she then took out her gun.

" Get out now or be shot "

" Don't shoot, Don't shoot me " A girl screams while coming out of behind the bush.

" Who are you and why are you following me " Riza yells while pointing her gun.

" Epp, I'm no one, don't worry about me, and please don't shoot " The girl yells while starting to run away.

" well...that was weird...but how could i shoot a little girl... " Riza whispers to herself.

" Come on black hayate, TO HOME DOUBLE SPEED " She commanded her dog. ( Steve and **tachi** ): **ya well, deal with the shortness, you get like 4 updates a day,** so be happy, heh I huggles you all for reading this though **You could all die from being huggled from him** aww tachi's just mad cause he didn't get his huggle.


	3. And The Plot turns interesting

Disclaimer: Steve/Tachi and Chrnoskitty do not own FullMetalAlchemist-They wish they do, though(Doesn't everybody)

They ran home quite quickly, Black Hayate was panting heavily and Riza was sweating slightly when they reached her house.

"Well.Black Hayate, That certainly was weird, ne? I think we both need a drink after that.", The blonde lieutenant said, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge, while heading to the sink with Black Hayate's bowl.

Black Hayate had simply curled up besides the Kitchen table, still panting.

Riza put the bowl down in fron of him, "Sit", she commanded, He sat, "Shake", He shook, "Switch", He switched paws, "Good Dog.", She said, rubbing Black Hayate's head, and he bent down and greedily lapped up the water.

Outside her second-story apartments' window she heard the muffled sound of sirens, and looked down the street from her window to see what she suspected to be the same girl running down the street, away from the flashing lights and blaring sirens.

Riza sighed; She had a feeling this would be a long, eventful night.

Chrnoskitty: What do you think? Crap? Well, so do I, but it sure is a heck of a lotta fun to wriet; and we might actually get a few people who like this story! XD!


	4. Are You Stalking Me?

Riza then grabed her gun. " I wanna get to her before everyone else... "

Black Hayate whimpers as he saw his master leave.

Riza then ran out of her house and ran after the girl.

Riza saw the girl go into a alley way and saw the police cars zoom away, not seeing where the girl went.

" Stop it girl, Stay where you are " Riza yelled while pointing her guns at the girl.

" Don't shoot, I didn't do anything bad " The girl yelled scared.

" What did you do? " Riza asks.

" Well... " The girls says then she takes out a item and walks over to Riza and hands it to her.

" What the Fu, this is my gun " Riza yells

" Yeah..well, i broke into your office and took it " The girl says while looking scared.

" Why...Why are you stalking me? " Riza asks while pointing her gun.

( Steve/Tachi ) WOO HOO done, now samy's turn **Thanks for our first review From: Frozen Magic Fire, Thanks **WOO huggles Frozen Magic


	5. Yes I was! Why! Because!

"Urmm...Well..Uhh...YES!", The girl said, fidgeting nervousley.

Riza eyed her cooly, "And why is that?", She asked.

She started walking closer to Riza"Because...Urmm...I-I-I,...Have a...", She was directly in front of riza now, and quickly kissed her, "IHAVEACRUSHONYOUBYE!", she said, and ran off, Leaving Riza and her two 'pet' pistols in a dazed kind of way.

Chrnoskitty: Craptasticness by me! Sorry TT Steve's harping on me to get this up.


	6. I liked it? I got her panties!

The girl ( Skitty ) walks into her house and takes out some panties. " Woo hoo, I got her panties " She says while smiling.

" MMM so good " Skitty says while sniffing it.

**BACK TO RIZA**

" Erm...that was weird... " Riza says while feeling her lips

" ...and yet...enjoyable...what am I saying, I'm not a lesbian " Riza yells at herself.

She then walks home and is greeted by her dog.

" Hey, guess what, there's a crazy girl who has a crush on me " She says while smirking.

Then she get's a stern serious look.

" Which may be a problem...since...I enjoyed the kiss she gave me..." She looks worried, then smile.

" Roy would kill this girl if he found out " She said while smirking.

She then goes and lays on her bed.

' that girl was pretty cute...ARG I'M NOT LESBIAN, I AM NOT '

**BACK TO SKITTY**

' ...Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her, what if she didn't like it, arg, now she's going to hate me...' Skitty started to think while crying.

She then fell asleep crying.

**This Chapter was Written By Steve and Tachi.**

**Chrnoskiity: Skitty and me are NOT the same person...Trust Steve to do this to me TT**


	7. What's wrong with you? Walkingintowalls

Roy noticed something was up the moment Riza had headed into central.

First of, the lieutenant was usually as keen as a hawk, but today she didn't even reprimand Havoc fro smoking in the food court,

Give Roy Paperwork,

And...

She usually didn't walk into walls...Or step on little blonde alchemist beans.

Yup, something was definitely up, and it up to a certain Colonel Bastards' subordinate to find out. Yeah, Roy was going to make Edward Elric, FullMetal, as he called him; Question Riza about here sudden infatuation with the walls.

Chances were that Riza was to preoccupied to pump him full of lead, but if it was up to him to sacrifice himself or FullMetal, then FullMetal be damned.

Ed had been given his mission; much to his dismay, the rest of his plans had included avoiding Riza at all possible costs, after getting trampled once today he didn't want to do it today.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on what way you looked at it, for hi, he ran right into one Mz. Riza Hawkeye.

"Oh! First lieutenatant Hawkeye, Colonel Bastard wants to know what the hell is the matter with you? And don't say you're fine; The whole military personnel begs to differ, and so does Al.", Ed rattled off; Slipping back into his badass personality.

"Ahh...Edo-kun, it's alright...Just some stalker girl really confused me..That's all", Riza said, and turned and began walking down the other way of the hall.

Chrnoskitty: Steve, Pick up from there! I liked this chapter XD! Review if you feel so inclined!


	8. Haha! The Bastard can't have her!

"Wow...that was weird...at least i didn't get shot at...to the bastard awwwwaaaayyy " He said while starting to run, but as soon as he turned at the nest corner, he saw roy.

" To the bastard huh " Roy smirked.

" well...umm " fullmetal started

" anyways, what did she say? " Roy asked

" That a stalker girl has got her all confused "

Roy took a second to ponder this. " WHAT THE FUC, SHE'S IN LOVE WITH A GIRL! "

Ed looked confused " What do you mean? "

" she got a good kiss so she's having a good day " roy explained.

" but...that means... " He started laughing. "...the bastard can't have her "

" nice one...Fullmetal shrimp " Roy smirked, he won.

" SHADUP, HOW YA CALLING TO SHORT TO MAKE PANCAKES CAUSE HE WOULD FALL IN THE BATTER AND NO ONE WOULD NOTICE CAUSE HE'S SO SHORT " Ed exploded.

" damn...she in love... "

BACK TO RIZA

" la de da " Riza singed while thinking of the girl.

She then got out of the office as it was time to go home. " goodbye boys " She said happily as she left.

She sang and walked home, but then felt like she was being followed again.

" Hello girl " She said with a happy voice.

" Epp" The girl comes out " umm...hello "

Riza walks towards her while smiling " how are you today? "

" Good, but I'm sorry about last night " Skitty says quietly.

" Why you sorry, I enjoyed it...epp " she realized she let it out.

" Really? " Skitty looks happy.

**Chapter Done By Steve and Tachi.**


	9. Ramen for Dinner

"Urr...I don't have a name to call you by, what is it?", Riza asked.

"Skitty, Just Skitty-And you're Riza Hawkeye."

Riza chuckled at this, "Yes, Yes, So I am."

And then, The blonde Lieutenant did something that she didn't even expect; She offered Skitty a ride to her home.

"Ah..., No thanks, I'll walk."

At that, Riza became suspicious, there weren't many places close to this district that would give housing to kids; She knew from personal experience from trying to get FullMetal a board until there was room in the dorms.

"Why don't you stay over at my place; There's two beds.", Riza asked.

"Sure!", Skitty replied, kinda bouncing on the balls of her feet.

**Riza's apartment**

"Wow! You're apartments big!", Skitty exclaimed, as they entered it. It wasn't really bug, but not small either, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a bath. So naturally Riza couldn't exactly understand the girls amazement at the 'magnitude' of her apartment.

"Aww! Doggie!", Skitty chirruped st spotting Black Hayate, and promptly picked him him up. Riza raised a brow slightly at this, but seeing as Black Hayate hadn't bitten her yet and that he was probably used to her scent from her stalking them she said nothing of it.

She didn't even protest when Skitty put him down on the couch; Had it been Roy, Havoc, or Ed who tries that they would have had lead pummeled but a millimeter away from their heads.

"Bleh...I worked late again; Skitty-How does Ramen sound for dinner?", She called from the kitchen.

"That sounds great.", She replied, never looking up from making Black Hayate run around in circles after her hand.

Dinner passed with idle chitchat about favorite foods, hobbies...and Certain blonde beans who were trampled today.

Chrnoskitty: Yey! Another chappie I like, This is coming along fast, ne? Oh, and Steve–No sex, I promised FrozenMagicFire-AND yes, have them sleep in their OWN respective beds...'cause would you sleep with someone on the first night if getting to know them?


	10. AhhYou dream Weird

" thank you, that was great " Skitty says

" Your welcome...it really ain't that much " Riza says while smiling .

" mmm, what are you talking about, your feeding me and your giving me somewhere to live, this is great " Skitty says while smiling.

" that's true " Riza says while yawning " hmm, guess it's time for bed " Riza says while smiling

" ok which one is mine? " Skitty asks.

" That one " Riza points to the bed by the window.

" ok " Skitty says excited while jumping on to her bed.

" ok, now, stop jumping, it's time for bed " ' she's lucky i like her, or eles she'd be died.

" ok " Skitty says while laying down and putting covers on.

" I'll be back in a sec. I just need to go change " Riza then leaves to go into the bathroom and starts changing.

" mmm...damn it, why is sh

pop7934: " mmm...damn it, why is she torturing me " Skitty whispers to herself.

Riza then comes out of the bathroom in a night dress. " good night, Skitty " Riza says after kissing Skitty on the forehead.

" goodnight, Riza-chan " Skitty squales out.

They both then fall asleep

NEXT MOURNING

Skitty wakes up and looks around to see Riza.

" ... Hey dream person...hmm, that's weird usually my dreams end after we've had sex... " Skitty says

" ...erm this is not a dream " Riza says a bit shocked.

" oh...OH oops, I'm sorry "

" Umm...I don't even wanna know what your dreams are about " Riza says

" Nothing Nothing " Skitty says while sweatdroping.

" Hmm...I'm home today, what do you wanna do? " Riza asks

( Steve / Tachi )- sorry, i've been forgeting, Sam is cute, don't cha think, I LOVE **SAM I love Azera ** Yes, my alter ego loves sam alter ego, See it all works out


	11. A female Edward Elric Not Literally

"Shopping!",Skitty exclaimed, and Black Hayate who had jumped up on the bed was currently having the life huggled out of him

"Urr..Sure...", Riza agreed awkwardly; Hey, maybe she could even give FullMetal a break form Colonel Bastard...And she left the room.

Skitty was clothed in the same things she had been wearing when she was first discovered that she was being stalked.

As was predictable-Ed jumped up at the sound going to Central Square; Not for the shopping, no, he could do without that, he was only tagging along to get into Central Library and away from paperwork.

Skitty clicked Black Hayate's leash onto his collar, and they strode out towards Central Station, To retrieve the beansprout, and then they were off to Central Square.

The square was busy, due to the harvest season and everthing being sold much larger for much cheaper.

Riza was looking at the clothing stores, wondering which one Skitty might want to go in first.

But when she looked around she saw that Skitty was not anywhere near the clothes, but at another store that made Riza inwardly groan.

_She was dealing with a female Edward Elric..._

Skitty was staring into the bookstore; and enterd.

Chrnoskitty: What mysteries await Skitty in there? I dunno...It's all up to steve now...Review please-If not wee'll still be updating XD!


	12. You're an alchemist? I learned for fun

Riza groaned more as she entered the bookstore. ' erg, I didn't have work today just to see more useless papers '

" Ooh look at this " Skitty exclaimed while looking at " Gay sex for lovers "

Riza almost died from coughing " What the... put that back, RIGHT NOW " Riza chocked out.

" ahh, fine " Skitty put it back sad. " how about this one?

" Alchemy for experts...hmm...your alchemist? " Riza asked

" Just for fun, I had a lot of time on my hands to learn " Skitty says.

" ok, I'll get you that " Riza pays for it at the clerks desk " now where too? "

" Sex toys! " Skitty asks.

" STOP THAT, THIS SHOW WILL HAVE...DID I SAY SHOW... " looks at camera " hi people... " She waves. " NOW LISTEN, THERE WILL BE NO SEX "

" /sniffle / fine, have it that way " Skitty says while marching off

" /sniffle /fine, have it that way " Skitty says while marching off to the clothes store.

ERM...THIS IS SO WEIRD, THERE'S NO WAY WERE GOING TO...EWWWWW BAD THOUGHTS

Riza then walks to the store.

" So, what you buying? "

( Steve ) yup, this is my weird chappy WOO HOO, I love you all...a little, I LOVE SAMY-SCAN BUNCHES, SEE YOU ALL LATER


	13. Two Milk Haters Under One Roof

"What am I buying...Umm...Books?", Skitty asked, and Riza groaned lightly and put her hand to her forehead. If only Edward were here...They'd be together forever...Just not romantically...

Riza groaned again; Think of the blonde little devil in his read coat with the Flamel symbol on it and he saunders into the store...

Ohh...Look it that, Skitty's walking to the cahs register with five rather lengthy looking alchemy books balanced on her head-I'll have to ask her if she transmuted it flat...

Ha! Edo-kuns' talking to her like they're long lost relatives or something can't do alchemy...But I think she's drawing some weird circle with her finger...

I guess she did wrong, 'Cause now Ed's doing it, HA! She nodded and the books cam tumbling down on our favorite Chibi-alchemist.

Ah...Finally-She pays, and Finally we get out of the other building of useless paper...

We quickly dive into the cloths store; and we're out under ten minutes.

I can't figurethis one out, she take three hours meandering around some dusty book shelf and not even ten looking at clthes, We head back to my apartment.

Ed's staying over too; He'll sleep on the couch.

For dinner we had steak; and milk...

The fact that Ed didn't even acknowledge it's presence was nothing new to me...But the way Skitty chugged hers down so quickly and then quickly shoved her napkin down her throat to 'get rid of the taste' as she later told me...

Ah well, all the more for me...

Chrnoskitty: Yeah,Yeah, I'm sorry, I slipped into Riza's point of view; Don't kill me, and please-DOn't do this steve,it was an acciden, but I don't feel like edititing it XD!


	14. GotchA! FullMetal Baka!

" /YAWN / I'm tired Riza " Fullmetal complained.

"/ Yawn/ me too, ok, Ed you get the couch, we'll see you tomorrow " Riza says tired.

Riza and Skitty then walk into their room and shut the door.

" did you have fun today Skitty? " Riza asked with a smile.

" of course I did, I was with you " Skitty says to the blushing Riza.

She then walks over to her and kisses her passionately.

Riza then lets out a tiny moan.

Skitty breaks the kiss with a smile " liked it did we...well you could have more "

" No, I told you earlier " Riza says sternly.

" ahh, fine...hey, I know I joke we can play " Skitty says excited.

" what's that? " Riza asks.

" just fellow my lead " Skitty states.

" Oh yeah, right there Riza ohhhh " Skitty fakely moans out.

Ed then hears it and get hard.

" Damn it, how am I suppose to sleep...but this does sound interesting " Ed says to himself.

" Oh yes, DAMN SKITTY, YOU KNOW HOW TO PLEASURE ME " Riza shouts out while smirking.

" Wow, they're loud " Ed whispers.

" ... "

Ed hears nothing.

Ed then gets up and transmutes a Mic. on the other side of the door.

" maybe they're just being quiet " Ed whispers.

The door then opens with Riza smirking there while holding the microphone.

" We got you Fullmetal, don't worry, we're not going to do it " Riza says while smirking.

Ed looks mad, then he marches back to the couch and goes to sleep.

" Goodnight, fullmetal " Riza says quietly.

Then She goes to her own bed and falls asleep.

( steve ) ha ha ha, I'm sooo evil, Love you sam

**Ck: It's not porn! I swear!(We had to compromise–He wanted porn, so FrozenMagicFire,I had to keep arguing with him XD)**


	15. Wthout work to do, it isn't WORK

The Next Day Riza and Ed had to go to work, Skitty followed along.

Her first ten minutes in the office didn't leave here with too good of an impression-Especiallin in Colonel 'Mutt'1s eye, Seeing as she had spent most of it poking him.

Mustang hated cats( Cat-eyed subordinates though...were a different matter) and this girl was severly reminding him of a cat-'pawing' at his files, stealing his pens, and making rand 'nya(2)' sounds just to annoy him.

Just when he was about to snap fire at her, she asked, "Where's the short one?"

Roy smiled to himself, he'd be rid of this ..this..CAT if he told here where Hagane's office was.

He pointed her down the hall; Ha! Let the beansprout deal with her for a while!

Skitty found his office easy enough, and started buggering the hell out of his book, Translation-Began reading random pages of random books from random shelves in random areas of his not-so-random room.

Ed was surprised to see Skitty stretched out on his lounge couch and reading what he had considered to be a semi-difficult book on chimeras.

"Bored.", Came the declaration, load and clear from the couch, causing Ed to look up from his paper work."Is their anything I can to be un-bored?", Skitty asked; And Ed briefly wondered why she wasn't still pestering the heck out Colonel Bastard...

The answer was realized when he noticed his papers doing a sort of 'jig' in the artificial air she was creating, Translation-She was blowing on his desk, causing the files to skitter across on their merry way.

Ed sighed, for what had to be the umpteenth time; And took Skitty to the Kitchens, and left her there, he had work to do.

Skitty decided that your first day on the job wasn't any fun without any _job_ to do.

1.Mustang comes from spanish word Mustangu meaning mixed breed; so she's playing off that.

2. Nya-In Japan it's the sound a cat makes.

Hagane-FullMetal in Japanese

Chrnoskity: Oh yeah! WE're on a roll!


	16. No means NO! Thank God!

After work Riza Found Skitty and took her home.

" So, how'd you like my job? " Riza asked with a smirk.

" It sucks, there's nothing to do, it was very boring " Skitty says.

" well, duh, it's the military, it's suppose to suck " Riza says while smirking.

" well, after that, i think we should do something fun " Skitty says while kissing her.

" mmmm...well... " Riza starts but is kissed again.

Skitty breaks the kiss " please riza, pleaassseeee ".

" NO, COME ON, I TOLD YOU NO, SO IT'S NO! " Riza shouts at Skitty

" meh, fine " Skitty says while she walks towards her bed.

Then she lays down in a UBERLY cute position.

Riza smirks " Damn you, stop trying to seduce me " Riza whispers to herself.

pop7934: Riza then goes and makes ramen and starts eating some while watching Skitty.

She smiles " you know your cute, but no means no, so sorry "

Skitty frowns " fine... " She gets up and goes over to the pan to get some ramen.

" mmm, I love your ramen " Skitty says while she starts to eat it.

" ...thanks... " Riza smiles ' mmm she's so cute, I wonder...sex would be great...NO NO, BAD THOUGHTS ' Riza then smile " hmm, I'm tired "

" Yeah, me too " Skitty agrees.

" At least I get to wake up to no work " Riza says with a smile

" That's good " Skitty says.

They both then go to their bed and Skitty falls asleep.

Riza looks at her ' maybe...I shouldn't deny it, the next time she asks '

Riza then falls asleep.

pop7934: ( steve ) WOO HOO another chappie...i want a review though, tty guys later

**Ck: I wish I could edit your brain TT**


	17. Burning eggs! ?

Riza woke to smell of burning...uhh, what was that smell...?

_Eggs..._

Okay, so she woke to the smell of burning eggs, She groaned, there was only one person that the blonde lieutenant could think of that could pull of such a nearly impossible feat was FullMetal.

Sighing, she got up off the bed, and headed for the kitchen.

---

"Crap! It burned...!", Ed complained, as he tossed the charred remains of what had once been eggs.

"Ohayo...", Riza said drowsily, Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Thankfully Ed knew how to make at least that.

"Bleh...No work today...AGAIN! What does Mustang expect me to do? Take every other day off?", Riza asked her coffee, but Ed, who didn't know this, answered.

"I think he just doesn't want Neko-chan(1) there"

"Who?"

"Skitty, He complained to me that he hates her and her cat-like-ness."

"Cat-like-ness?"

"Apparently she was bugging him by doing cat things the other day."

"Hmm...Yeah..."

"Yeah"

"Hey...Can you cook _anything_ decent?"

"...Got a microwave?"

Riza sighed, and took an apple out of the bowl on the table, "I just don't know what we're going to do today."

"Well, Can't help you there-No doubt Taisa(2) Bastard's put triple paper work on my desk..."

And with that, the blonde chibi alchemist left on very confused first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and still sleeping 'Neko-chan'.

1.Neko means cat

2. Taisa means Colonel

Chrnoskitty: Anyone else notice that Skitty has a personality disorder-She wasn't designed like that, It's just the personalities of the authors rubbing off on her.


	18. Let's go to the movies!

Riza then smiled. " well, at least i don't have to do paperwork... "

Riza then walks over to Skitty and starts petting her hair

" Your so cute with your hair down, Skitty " Riza whispered while continuing to pet.

She then heard a purring noise and looked at Skitty " that...was...weird "

She then pulls back Skitty's hair and sees cat ears

"DAMN IT " She says out loud.

Skitty then wakes up and looks at Riza's shocked face " ...I g...guess your not too happy...I. If you want me to leave...i will... "

Riza still looks shock, the she gets a grip " No, you will not be going...just wasn't expecting that...damn dark use of alchemy... " Riza says

Skitty then smiles " So your ok with it "

Riza walks over and kisses Skitty on the forehead " of course I'm ok with it, I l..love you "

Skitty then smiles brighter and blushes "I love you too" She says while hugging Riza

"So...you want to... "Skitty starts to ask.

" NO, I TOLD YOU, NO DAMN SEX, NOW STOP ASKING OR ME AND MY FRIENDS WILL HURT YOU " Riza shouts.

"well then...what? "

" erm... / looks at clock / ... ( damn, i said i would do it, but...i'm scared... ) erm...h...how about a movie " Riza says while smiling.

"Ok " Skitty says, while getting out of bed with a smile.

( Steve / Tachi ) WOOOOO HOOOO , Sam rejected another guy and said she was taked. She finally admited it to someone **No Azera on holiween :(** poor Tachi-ko , I promise you, that i'll make it up to you **R...Really / smiles / cool **


	19. Movies! A Cliffhanger? Oh no!

Human Discipline

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I forgot this thing for a while-No I do not own D.N...Wait-Wrong Show, I do not own FMA (Or D.N.Angel for that matter)-And, a bit of shameless promotion-Be on the lookout for "No Man's Land" by me, a super angstey-Ed torture-ey RoyEd fic. Now, onto this utter piece of rubbish.

The decided to see a movie of any genre; Excluding Horror and romance, Riza was against horror because, well, she was a military officer-She could go into work and see such situations, and Skitty was against romance because, well look at all your romance flics, they're _heterosexual_, and Hollywood doesn't seem to comfortable with homosexuality--yet.

Both carrying there own popcorn they entered the dark theatre(Well, Skitty was balancing hers on her head, dripping butter, over-salted, overflowing and all on her head.) Skitty went straight for the fourth row from the back, but was quickly redirected to the very last row by the stern lieutenant.

"Why couldn't we sit there?", Skitty pouted as the pre-feature commercials came on.

Riza smirked, a little too deviously for Skitty's liking, "I was a teen too, not to long ago."

"And?", Skitty asked, hoping that was not the entire sentance.

"_And_ I know that that particular row is dubbed as 'The Makeout Row'.", Just as the blonde said this, a burly man sitting right behind'The Makeout row' was harrasing some boy about "_This is the makeout row so why aren't you making out with this beautiful girl?"_

"How?", Skitty asked; Growing quite bored of the commercial on Crest Toothpaste that had already lasted more than six minutes.

"Roy...Shh...It's started."

And indeed it had.

About two hours and forty-nine minutes later they were blinking in the rosy light of the fast-settling night.

Dinner was a simple affair,(Curry rice and some really hot spice that Skitty had managed to sneak into the pot.)

They were lounging around in the living room each doing their own separate thing(Skitty reading the Alchemy books she had acquired, tugging at her hair in concentration, And Riza polishing her wide assortments of guns and making sure they were all fully loaded, and Black Hayate nibbling on some bone that was given to him-Or was that Riza's slipper?-) When a knock alerted their attention to the apartments' door.

Opening the door, Riza was taken aback by the sight that greeted her.

-----------------

**Chrnoskitty: As I said, Complete and Utter Crap--Oh, and reviewer acknowledgments will be in my next Chapter. Steve, I gave you stuff to work off this time..I think. And Azera says that Tachiko was cute on Halloween-But he did look a bit childish(I think it was the legos) Anyways,Wanna flame me? Please do! I need some heat in here anyways!**


	20. An ExplanationYou Bastard!

In the door was a...a...Cat-Boy!

" erm...well, I know I'm surpizing... " The Cat-boy said.

" ...Oh...sorry, just not something you see everyday... " Riza said embaressed.

" ...Yeah, well..anyways, i was told that i could find Kattie here... "

" ...Erm...kattie...it's only me and Skitty here... "

" So that's what she's calling herself today...well, it'd be nice if you would hand over my daughter "

" Y...your daughter... " She said, then she turned to Kattie. " I...is, this true... "

Kattie look at her scared " Yes...it's true... "

" Well...I guess you should take your daughter...she is yours... " Riza said.

" Thank you " Kattie's dad said.

"...How did you both become cats anyways " Riza asked.

Kattie's dad then smirked " I experimented on myself and liked it, so I did the same to Kattie "

" YOU BASTARD " Riza yelled at him.

" thanks " He said

Riza then punched him and knocked him out.

" Fuck you, you asshole " Riza said to his " out cold " body.

Kattie then gasped and ran to her father " How could you Riza... "

" How could I what, this bastard did experiments to you, If anything, he's lucky I didn't shoot him! " Riza yelled at her.

" I know...but...he's my father...he's my gaurdian... "

" Not anymore.. " Riza said while pointing a gun at her father's head.

( Steve / tachi ) He's going to die, He deserves it. **YES, Finally, some murder... ( off note topic ) I LOVE YOU AZERA** erm...I LOVE YOU SAM

**Chrnoskitty: Steve...I hate editing your chapters! Isn't Bad enough I have to re-read my own?**


	21. Ties that bind, Bind no longer

Human Discipline

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Chrnoskitty,Steve/Tachi do not own D.N.Angel...Waiy-Wrong series, We do not own FullMetal Alchemist(Or Chrnos Crusade, or D.N.Angel)**

Skitty swallowed hard; She was being faced with one of the biggest descions yet of her short-lived life.

She held a life in her hands, and not just any life-She held the life of one of the halves that had brought her into this world- Her father's.

Sure, he had been a bastard and transmuted her via Dark Alchemy into a cat chimera(After applying the process to himself, first.), but after her mother had died in childbearing he had done what most fathers don't; He had kept her.

Yet, she noted, now knowing that it was the truth-it hadn't been out of love or any familial ties.

No, he had wanted a human lab rat whom he could do illegal alchemic expiriments on, with no questions asked, and no fear of being reported to the authorites.

_Ties that bind..._

Hearing the safety catch click, Skitty swallowed her tears; The bastard deserved it, apart from herself he had taken quite a few innocent civilians to his lab-most who were never seen again.

The trigger was being pulled, and it was like she had been transported to another world, where the time is frozen in side and if you look out it looks like the frame-by-frame feature on most modern video machines.

The trigger was released, splattering blood, fragments of skull, and bits and pieces here and there of what had once been a brain, every which way. All in all, it was truly a gruesome sight to behold.

_And those ties,_

_No longer bind._

Skitty guessed that someday they'd look back and find it a crucial point in their relationship-Knowing she'd never be able to look back and laugh at the murder of the flesh and blood that created her, but right now, she was more than certain that she was going to lose the very meager contents of her stomach if she stayed in the metalic-scented room with the blonde liuetenant indiffernt to the gore that bespeckled her clothing and very being as she wiped the evidance off her gun, any longer.

'_I guess she's done this too many times to afford to care anymore.'_, Skitty thought as she ran out of the room; determined not to show any weakness in front of the war-hardened first-line liuetenant.

-----------------------------------------------

Half-way through the cleaning process, Riza vaguely wondered where Skitty had wandered off to; The answer was revealed to her later when she entered her room and saw Black Hayate and her curled up on the bed, asleep. Skitty's face was buried in the dog's fur, not betraying the cat-chimera's 'weakness' to the blonde.

**Chrnoskitty: Gah! I love my dad very much, so I was crying while writing this; And my dad is nowhere near as evil as I made Skitty's...BUT, I think he was in some sort of accident that made him psychotic...And I made him really cute looking in my mind to...just imagine a black haired, cat-eared, teen bishonen, AND NOT ROY! **

**S.,Frozen Magic Fire, DoveofLight,...,RangerH,SinofEnvy:**Thank you so much for your reviews! Thanks alot guys, it means the world to us XD!


	22. Out of love, not of pity?

Riza then looked at Skitty sadly. Riza knew what she was doing, hiding her weekness like she had done so many times with Roy. She then went next to Skitty and huged her.

" It's ok, you have me " Riza said softly to her.

Skitty then lifted her head, with tears still running down.

" Skitty, please...your going to make me cry..." Riza said softly.

" You...you killed him, I know he was a bastard..but still... "

Riza then hugged Skitty " I know it's hard, but...you have me, and I love you "

Skitty hugged Riza back " How would I know...you've never proved it "

Riza then gently kissed Skitty.

Skitty was amazed, then she returned the kiss.

Riza then broke the kiss with a smile " How about I prove it right now? "

Skitty then looked at her with Big eyes " Y...you mean... "

" yes, I mean sex " Riza said with a smile.

Riza then started taking off her clothes and Skitty blushed out how beautiful the liuetenant was.

Riza then smiled " let's get to it then "

---------------------------------MU HA HA, YOU ALL WERE GETTING HARD----------------------------

Skitty then woke up and looked around. ' I feel...I feel, contant, such a good feeling ' She then look at Riza and noticed that they were both naked.

She then smiled ' That definitely explains why...I hope she did it out of love, not because, she felt sorry for me.'

Skitty then got up and put her clothes on and looked at Riza. ' Hmm...I should probbly wake her up '

She then smiled " Nah, I think I'll surpize her with a nice breakfast " She whispered to herself

( Steve/Tachi ) sorry 'bout the shortness...if i was allow to write the sex...**ME HE HE, I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING COME BETWEEN ME AND AZERA! **/looks at him and his notebook/ Umm...Tachi...what are you writing?... **ALL THE PEOPLE WHO MIGHT COME IN BETWEEN ME AND AZERA, WHO MUST DIE **NO KILLING SAM! **/ crosses off name / FINE **/ looks at him / No sex for you now **PLEASE! **... fine...

**Chrnoskitty: Tachi...If you kill me, you kill Azera...**


	23. A dangerous Storm approaches, and Love

Human Discipline

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Chrnoskitty, Steve/Tachi do not own FullMetalAlchemist, so don't sue!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast,Breakfast...What to cook for breakfast, Skitty thought as she entered the kitchen. Brushing aside a tendril of lengthy onyx hair that had managed to find its' way into her face; She proceeded in rummaging through the fridge for what one would consider breakfast material.

Even though she wasn't the most decent chef in the world (She'd once given her father food poisoning) she was assured that she cooked better than Hagane. Which was a good thing.

Taking the eggs out of the fridge, she then went on to rummage through the freezer-where she found waffles. That seemed like a good array of food to her.

Cooking the food was the challenging part-She now knew that it was actually possible to burn eggs thanks to the lingering scent in the kitchen from the other day and a less-than-willing demonstration from Roy.

Waffles were the easy part-Thank the scientists who invented and patented the microwave.

-

That assortment of food was what Riza woke up to.

All in all, the food was fairly decent(Just the eggs were a little undercooked and runny, and the waffles were slightly charred.) Groaning, Riza realised that she had to go into work that day, which Roy wouldn't be too happy with '_Neko-chan_' there again, and no doubt she'd wander off just to pester him because of it.

Cats are funny that way, they love to be in the presence of those who'd rather do without it, and those who would like it are shunted and ignored. I wonder if now that she knows I do want her attention, will she leave me, Riza thought, but had no time to ponder as she was late already.

--------------Central Military HQ----------------------

As Riza predicted, the cat-eared girl didn't stay in her office long before becoming bored; Come to think of it she had only stayed long enough to read the unrestricted files on the blonde lieutenants' desk-which was just about twenty minutes.

--------

Skitty wasn't activly bothering him, like she had on their first encounter, but that didn't mean that her presence in his office wasn't pissing him off greatly. Sure, she was occupying herself with a few random books on alchemy, and the rustling of the pages shouldn't bother him so much, seeing as he was making that same sound himself with all the paperwork he was 'supposedly' doing.

His subconcious was just searching for reasons to hate her, He guessed.

After a few hours she got up and neatly tucked the books back in their appropriate places and went wandering again.

Roy was greatful for that, without her as a distraction he would be able to finally concentrate on his paper work(Instead of doodling transmutation circles on it.)

---

No one really knew where 'neko-chan' had wandered off too; possibly to the Elrics' office-But she'd be dismayed when she got there if she was looking for human companionship or conversation.

Taisa Bastard had sent them out on a mission far earlier that morning(One might even say he sent them out very late at night.)

But lo and behold-That was where Riza had found her when she had come looking for her to go home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way home, Skitty began playing Twenty questions, most of which Riza were all too happy to answer.

"Last night...You did it because you love me, right?", She asked the elder blonde.

Riza hesitated for a moment, realizing the answer for herself. "Yeah, Love."

Skitty smiled. "Then that's good enough for me.", She said, and began racing towards the apartment building.

---

Once inside, Skitty clipped the leash to Black Hayate's collar. "Riza, Hayate-chan and I are going for a walk."

"Sure, be back before dinner.", The blonde said from the kitchen, attention never averting from the ingrediants for their supper.

-

Black Hayate and Skitty began their walk in peace; Completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chrnoskitty: Long Chapter, ne? The explanation--I was going to end it at the "That's good enough for me" part, but then this idea came to me. So, who is it? A homunculus, A military Personelle, Another long-lost relative that wwe forgot about? Who knows but Steve and Tachi-Wh is doing the next chapter. XP I just love causing problems for the charas-But If I continued I'd have killed them...and there'd be no more story XD**

**Review if you wish, thank you!**


	24. The storm blows Betrayal of Trust

Skitty heard footsteps, she knew she was being fellowed so she quickened her past.

" Stop Skitty, it's just me "

Skitty turned around slowly " R...Riza, oh it is you "

Riza then walked up to her and kissed her in a slutty matter.

" Riza...your not Riza " "The homunculi Envy laughed, "Guess you really love her"

He then laughed again " ...But soon you'll be wishing you never came to this town "

" What...what do you mean " Skitty asked scared.

" so cute...but so stupid " Envy said while smirking.

Skitty was scared and started backing up.

Envy grabed her " I let you sleep in my house and gave you sex, you owe me "

Skitty was so confused " Are you Riza...? "

Envy smiled " Who are you looking at? "

" Riza...why would you do this? WHY? "

Envy smirked " Cause i liked sex with you "

" Riza... " Skitty looked sad, she then let go of the dog.

Black Hayate ran home at full speed, he knew he had to get his master.

Skitty looked at Envy and smiled. " Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it...but this is wrong "

Envy then slapped Skitty into the alleyway wall and kissed her hard, she then broke it and smiled " I like wrong things "

Envy then ripped her shirt off and smiled " Very buitiful, this shall be fun "

" NOOOOOOO " Skitty screamed

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza saw Black Hayate without Skitty. " WHERE IS SKITTY I ?" Riza yelled at her dog.

The dog then barked and ran out of the door.

" Damn it, I beter follow him..."

Riza ran to chase the dog and she was lead to a dark alleyway.

She then gasp as she saw Skitty half naked and bound with ropes.

Riza then ran over to her and saw she was panicking at the sight of her.

" What happened Skitty... " Riza asked as unbounding Skitty.

After she finished Skitty got up and started running.

She then yelled " YOU FUCKING RAPED ME "

(steve / tachi ) I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLL!

**Chrnoskitty: Repost-Why? Because I had to edit it more, gomen.**


	25. The tides of explanation roll in

Riza was taken aback by that, _she_ had raped _her_!.? Well, sex with a minour could be considered rape, but the blonde lieutenant highly doubted that this was what had the girl so upset.

"Alright. Tell me what happened.", Riza asked, but it came out more or less as a statement-Years of military indifference couln't be broken in a matter of a few mere minutes, as much as the lietenant wished that they could be.

"Y-You should know, you did it!", Skitty replied, furiously wiping at her eyes, trying not to look weak in front of her 'enemy'.

"Skitty,", She sighed,"I don't know what happened, that's why I'm asking."

Lavendar gaze met with the lieutenants' own amber, "Fine. Y-you raped me...And now you're here denying it..And you're not lying, I can tell...So if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

Riza was quiet for a moment; she had heard something similar to this before...

Where?

Ah...That's right, she had something similar when Hagane was yelling some report or another at the Colonel, guess they'd have to go there for some answers.

"Skitty, I remember hearing something similar to this, but we need to go to Central for the answers, are you willing to?", She asked, handing her coat to the teen who she had just realized was shirtless.

Pulling the jacket closer to herself, Skitty nodded, earning a soft smile from Riza, "But before we go, we need to get you some clothes that don't look like they were on the front line of battle, and possibly eat the food if it's not completely burned by now."

That earned a soft chuckle out of the lavendar-eyed girl, and they headed home; Skitty holding onto Black Hayate's leash like it meant her life(Which if it hadn't been from him she would probably be dead in the alley by the time she was found-She'd have to thank him later.)

**Chrnoskitty: Well, that chapter sucked. I'll be dipped in chocalate sauce and covered in whipped cream(Which both I hate) if anyone even bothers to review. XD**


	26. The tides slowly eat away at the shore

Riza opened the door to central and saw Ed working on his paper-work.

" Damn, bastard " Ed then looked up and saw Riza " Hey, why are you here? "

" Ed listen, Skitty...she...got raped " Riza said qiuetly to him.

" WHAT, by who, I'll kill them " Ed said while glaring.

" That's the problem...she said it was me, but I was at the house...how is that possible? " Riza asked him.

"...Envy...THAT BASTARD " Ed yelled.

"...who's Envy? " Riza asked.

" One of the homuculi...she...erm...he's the one that can change his body to look like other people... "

" OH MY GOD, That mean Skitty could be in a lot of trouble... "

Skitty turned her head and looked at Ed, she had heard everything,thanks to her cat-ears. " Why would...this Envy be doing this though? "

" He's a sick bastard " Edward growled quitely.

" So, doesn't that mean that Riza should stay with me at all times, so I'm not attacked again? " Skitty asked.

" Exactly " Edward said

" Yes, I'll go with you everywhere...EXCEPT THE BATHROOM! " Riza yells.

" I know, I know " Skitty said while smiling.

" Thanks Fullmetal, I'll be going now " Riza said.

" Of course, anytime I can help " He then saluted " Goodbye, lietenant Hawkeye.

Riza then smiled " You could call me Riza, Roy isn't here "

Ed then smiled " Ok then, Bye Riza "

" Bye Ed...oh and Ed, guess what, last night... we did it " Riza said while smirking.

She then left a very shocked Fullmetal as she left with Skitty.

" I glad it wasn't you " Skitty said.

" While of course it wasn't, Your the one who begs for sex, not me " Riza said while smiling.

Skitty then blushed " Yeah, well if you gave it more... " She then smiled " So you wanna do it tonigh... "

" NO, NO SEX FOR YOU! " Riza yelled.

" ok, ok, let's go home " Skitty said while begining to run home.

" COME ON RIZA " She yelled while reaching the door.

Riza then opened the door and saw a green hair...girl?...or boy?

" Who are you? " Riza asked.

" I'm sorry i'm just a poor boy... " Envy said while almost crying.

" Well...why don't you stay with us " Riza said.

" That sounds great " Envy said while smiling wide ' Skitty will be MINE '

( Tachi ) ... I'm sorry, just me... Ummm...well, too bad Ed didn't tell them what Envy looked like ; , poor skitty... I LOVE YOU AZERA

**Chrnoskitty: Mmmmm, The next chapter is gonna be fun XD.**


	27. And the shore slowly crumbles

Human Dicipline

CHapter 27 (Wow, all ready!.?)

Disclaimer: Chrnoskitty, Steve/Tachi do not own Dna...Oh, Krappers, wrong series, We do not own FullMetal Alchemist, Okay? We're not making money off this...As if the publishers would even take to the idea!

A chill ran up Riza's spine, but she shrugged it off and blamed it in her stupisity at leaving her coat inside the apartment. "Yeah..Sure, head on in...mister...?", The blonde realized that she had not caught the green-haired boy's name, and that meant that he had more than likely not given her one; Her memory was very good and she prided herself on it.

Envy knew that this was the moment to make or break his cover, so he decided to forgoe his usual cocky and self-assured attitude and play the rrole he had thrust himself into. "I can't remember that far back, miss.", Inwardly he was retching at the formality, "Normally it's just 'boy' or 'ingrate' or 'bastard'.", Well, one out of three were true, Ed had called him bastard on more than one occasion; Even though it was actually harder than to say then 'Envy.'

"Oooh, Alright.", The lieutenant would have said more if it weren't for an adgitated sigh from behind her.

"Can you talk to PalmTreeHead inside! I'm freezing!", The cat-eared girl whined, earning a low growl from Envy, who-they-actually-didn't-know-was-Envy-and-they-weren't-going-to-find-out-any-time-soon. Riza chuckled; These two are off to a spectacular start, she mused.

Once inside the apartment, Riza resumed cooking; Hoping that the food was still edible and hadn't spoiled(If it had they'd all know later when they were racing for the bathroom in the middle of teh night from food poisoning.) Laughing at Skitty's antics to name the boy 'PalmTreeHead' and 'Bastard'. Guess she just didn't like him, huh? But, she'd grow used to him, just as Riza had grown used to her.

Riza was relishing the silence, when a startling cry from the other room caused her spoon to fly out of her hand and into Black Hayate's dish. "I know! We're naming you Tai and that's final!", Skitty yelled from the other room, and to Riza's surprise the boy, now to be referred to as Tai, agreed-He was probably getting tired of Skitty's incessant chatter(And boy could she ramble on-Riza had learned first hand.)

Dinner was a simple affair, as it was always in the residance of Hawkeye; But this time it was slightly different. They had one more member, and a member who Skitty couldn't seem to decide whether or not to hate him or be his best long-lost friend; So she settled for a mixture of the two, one moment striking up a particulary animated conversation, and the next moment blatantly ignoring his very existance. This is how one of those conversations went:

"Soo, Tai. How old are you?"

_100 you dumbass_"17, why?"

"Wow! You're a year older than me!", And she returned to her dinner, to only a few minutes later look up again and bombard their 'guest' with another plague of questions.

"Can you do Alchemy?", That had to have been one of the odder questions she asked, Riza thought.

_Hmm...Let's get our facts: I'm a homunculus, an artificial human, therefore, I am denied such an act-But hey! I can shapeshift and I raped you earlier! _"No...I tried, understood it to; I'm just incapable of doing so."

"Ooh."

"Yup."

"Soooo..."

A sigh, "What is it this time?"

"Have you ever seen a chimera?"

"No."

"Yes, you have!"

"What are you talking about?", He was genuinley confused now.

"Do you see me?"

"Yes...But I don't know what this has to do with chimeras.", This girl was definitley weirding him out; But payback's a bitch, and he was sure gonna pay this bitch back tenfold when the time arose.

"Silly! I'm a chimera...Sorta.", She giggled, Now that was odd, Riza thought, never heard her like that before, then again, She really hasn't been around anyone around her age who could be presumed normal; Not that Tai was normal that they knew of... Maybe the experience would do her good.

"I thought chimera were horrible animal hybrids 'sewn' together with alchemy."_Actually, I know that...But that's not really going to go along with the story that I've concocted for myself._

"Well...Then you should ask my dad...Oh, nevermind; He's dead...But he turned me into a kitty-thingy-Didn't 'cha notice the cat-ears?", She asked, twitching her ears for dramatic effect.

Envy stayed silent; He really didn't want to blow his cover by answering that one, and because of his silence he found himself subjecated to Skitty's scrutinous gaze.

"What?", He spat after a good ten minutes of the examination.

"Nothing...Just, We kinda have the same eye colour...but yours are weird; Like there's an evil behind them or something."

_More evil than you'll ever know_, he thought, but he couldn't jsut say that. "Or something.", The homonculus-in-disguise mumbled.

"Ehh...Are you a homonculus?", Skitty asked, quite out of the blue.

Envy blanched at that; Had she figured him ouut already?

"...Nevermind, Sorry. Just one of them is after me...Going by the name of..."

"-Envy.", Riza added, filling in the blanks.

"Yea...So, Tai, watch your back... He/She/It could come back at anytime...Oh! Crud!"

"What, Skitty?", Riza asked.

"We don't have any description to go by for a warning!", She complaiend, quites dismayed.

_How about, your all too loving 'PalmTreeHead' who you so willingly let into your home?_, Envys' mental voice sneered, but he stayed quiet; It was quite clear that this was a conversation between the mistresses' of the house.

"Alright, we'll ask Ed when we go to work tomorrow."

"Alright-Hey, are we bringing the dog?"

"Black Hayate? It's against regulations."

"No..I meant the stray you took in today.", Skitty's distaste was evident in her voice; So much for the theory of them being friends.

"I guess so, we can't jsut leave him. And don't forget, you were a stray _too._"

"Yeah..."

An unbeknownst to the two at the table, Envy/Tai/The homunculus/What-ever-we're-supposed-to-call-him had retreated to the living room, and was currently engaged in a staring contest with Black Hayate, who was growling softly in his throat at him. _What can I say, I was never good with animals_, The thought passed his mind.

A few hours after their meal it was time to retire for the night; And tomorrow would bring a whole new day with many revelations and happenings.

**Chrnoskitty: This chappie was written in size 10 Script-type font, so pardon any errors. I'm actually quite fond of this chapter, a review or two would be appreciated-Thank you. Holy crud! This is the longest chappie yet: 1114 words! O.O**

A/N: Greed has the Ourobourus on his hand, Lust on her chest, Gluttony on his tongue, Sloth's is...Somewhere, and Envys' on his thigh, right? So that's why the don't immediatley recognise him for a homonculus.


	28. Away, Leaving a sea of blood

Disclaimer: Chrnoskitty, Steve/Tachi do not own Full metal Jacket...Oh, Krappers, wrong movie, We do not own FullMetal Panic, Okay?...no not right still...WE DON'T OWN FULLMETAL SHRIMP AND WE'RE PROUD OF IT...not really, we cry at night about it :(...oh and also, we're not making money off this...As if the publishers would even take to the idea!---ED- FULLMETAL SHRIMP, F YOU GUYS RAHHHH WHO YOU CALLING A SHRIMP, YOU MUST COME FROM A ISLAND OF GIANTS!

It was 12-O-clock and Envy couldn't sleep, he wanted Skitty, BADLY, and she was in the bathroom.

Envy chuckled ' It's like she wants me to rape her ' He then got up and opened the bathroom door, disguised as Riza.

Skitty looked extremely embarrassed as she washed her hands. She then whispered " Riza, what are you doing here, I could have been naked... "

Envy then smiled and put towels in the creaks and openings of the door.

" What are you doing Riza? " Skitty asked worried.

" I don't want anyone to hear " Envy cockily responded.

" O.O "

Envy then transformed into himself and put a hand over Skitty's mouth.

" You BAKA, You invited your own rapist into your house, What is wrong with you " Envy yelled at her.

Skitty couldn't do anything, she was stuck in his arms.

Envy then moved his hand and bounded Skitty to the shower poll, and bounded her mouth.

Envy then chuckled " This is too easy, you're barely clothed, and are defenseless "

Skitty knew she couldn't do anything...just take it.

Envy then took her bra off

He then smiled " You have perfect boobs ya know "

Skitty the smiled

" What's so good about this situation bitch? " Envy asked.

A glowing light then appeared, Skitty had made a alchemy circle with her claws.

The bounds came off her and wrapped themselfs around Envy.

Envy then was stuck to the shower and couldn't talk.

Skitty then smiled " You'll never bother me again, F'ing pervert!"

Envy then changed his head to that of Skitty's father.

" Your not going to kill me again, are you Skitty-kun? " Envy say while smiling.

Skitty couldn't breath, she just backed away slowly and shut the door panting.

She then went into her room and woke up Riza.

Riza looked at her " What is it, Skitty? "

Emily looked at her with shocked eyes " E...Envy's here, he's the stray "

Riza then got up " WHAT, Where is he!.? "

" In the bathroom, I bound him... " Skitty told her.

They both then went into the bathroom.

" What the F, I trusted you kid, now you're going to wish that you never met me " Riza said while pointing her gun at Envy.

" RIZA, NO, NOT AGAIN " Skitty yelled while moving in front of Envy.

BOOM

Skitty fell to her side, holding her bleeding leg.

( Steve )- So tired, me and tachi just did it, he's sleeping, well...here ya go!

**Ck: Either I've gone insane or Steve is gettiing slightly better, it wasn't such a pin in the arse to edit.**


	29. Vagukey Interested

Discalimer: Does not own, has writers block.

* * *

'Ah! Crap!', Was Riza's first comprehensible thought, and her second was 'Holy f---ing shit! I shot her down!'

"Ahahahaaa!", Envy laughed manically, "Great job, bi---! You did far worse than I could 've"

"Oh, Shut up!", Riza yelled, cocking her gun in the Sin's face, "It's your fault!"

Skittys' vision was becoming blearier with the pain and her life-blood draining out from her leg,

Her mind barely registered the Lieutenants' voice, or the voice of the other in the room. She vaguely recognized the sound of gunshot, and then the rest was a dead blur to her.

When she awoke, it was to the stark white plainity of a hospital room, she could feel a slight pain In her hand, and was determined not to look; As it probably was from an IV, which was a needle, which she was rather afraid of.

Then, a moment later, her mind decided to register another pain . . . In her leg.

Heh, that explained the reason she was here, she thought dismally, But where was Riza?

Turning on her side, she could hear muffled voices outside the door, she watched detachedly as it creaked open, and glared at the intruder.

"You...", She hissed, clearly pissed off with the blonde lieutenant.

* * *

Ck: That sucked, so sue me. See the disclaimer. It explains EVERYTHING! 


	30. Really, now? That's interesting

Riza looked at her, a little shocked " Ermm...hi, I guess it's good you're up "

Skitty glared at her " WELL, I WOULDN'T BE HERE IF YOU DIDN'T SHOOT ME! "

Riza stared at her " you're the one that got infront of Envy "

" YOU WERE ABOUT TO SHOOT ANOTHER PERSON INFRONT OF ME! " Skitty yelled at her.

" Skitty..it was only to protect you... " Riza wispered to her.

" Riza...shooting everyone ain't going to protect me...you could've just brought them over to the police " Skitty wispered.

Riza looked at her " I'm sorry...it's just, what i learned to do... "

Stitty glared at her " Well, now we're going to teach you a new way "

Riza smiled " fine, fine "

" So, how long am i in here for? " Skitty asked.

Riza smiled " only a few days, the shot didn't hit anything critical "

Skitty then glared at Riza " How's envy? "

Riza looked sad " He's...alive and running around somewhere, he didn't die...it was weird... "

Skitty looked at her " So we still have to be careful "

Riza smiled " Don't worry, i doubt if he'll come back "

Skitty looked at her and smiled " so, only a few days, well, that's good "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A FEW DAYS LATER

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skitty ran into her house and smiled " Great to be back home, huh Riza? "

Riza smiled " Of course it is "

Skitty looked at her " The docters though my ears were cute, they keep peting me " Skitty smiled.

Riza smiled " Take it you enjoyed that "

Skitty smiled and blush " yeah, but it turned me on too much "

Skitty looked at Riza and smiled " So you wanna... "

" NO, NO SEX FOR YOU, YOU JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSIBLE " Riza yelled.

Skitty frowned " Then what do you wanna do? "

Riza smiled " We should go see Roy, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you "

Skitty smiled " OK, Let's GOOOOO! "

-------

( steve ) Everyone has a sin, my is greed, and i regret that everyday, what's yours?

**Ck: Pride XD. yessiree! Pride/Arrogance XD**


	31. Innuedo, now?

In roy's office

Ed walks in while holding a giant stack of papers " Here ya go bastard " He said while putting the papers down.

Roy smirked " were they fun, here, i have one more " He handed it to Ed.

Ed took the paper and begin to read it out loud " Dear Ed, congrats, a bastard loves you... " Ed's eyes grew big " WHAT'S THIS, IS THIS A FRICKEN JOKE! "

Roy grabed Ed " No, not a joke, just the truth " Roy then kissed Ed gently.

Ed was shocked, he didn't know what to do, he decided to kiss back.

Skitty and Riza then walked into Roy's office.

" Hey Roy, Skitty's bette...O.O...WHAT THE HELL, YOU'RE KISSING ED! " Riza yelled.

Roy broke the kiss and straightened himself " well, isn't this a nice surpize, Riza and the lost cat, barging into my office "

Riza stared at him " Don't try to get out of this by acting like a basterd "

Roy smirked " Why, i'm not emberassed, I was kissing him for a good reason "

Riza looked at him " And what is that? "

Roy smiled " Cause I love him " Roy then gave Ed a peck.

Ed had big eyes, he had no clue that today would be like this.

Skitty just smiled " Hey Ed, It looks like us alchemist are all gay "

Ed blushed " I...I need to think about this " Ed said while leaving the room.

Skitty smiled as she saw him leave " Aww, you got him blushing Roy "

Roy glared at her " I have to get back to my work...and congratulations on you getting better "

Skitty smiled " Aww, your so nice "

Roy wanted to kill her but he stayed calm " Good day to you two "

Skitty and Riza then left.

Riza looked at Skitty " Well, that was a shock... "

Skitty smiled " kidda made me horny "

Riza Glared then loosened up " well, i guess we'll have to do something about that "

Skitty then smiled " REALLY? "

Riza smirked " Yeah, I'm sure we can get Envy to do it "

Skitty frowned " Your so evil! "

Riza smiled " I know, hmm...i guess we could do something... "

Skitty smiled " Good, Now let's get home "

Skitty and Riza then ran home.

Skitty jumped onto the bed and smiled " Come on Riza, you promised "

Riza looked at the clock " I suspose i have the time to "

Riza then walked over to the bed and kissed Skitty gently.

( Steve ) P looks like Sam has to do it , well, see you all later ( Tachi ) **Hi, guess what, me and steve are bored, read some of our stories at and leave some funny reviews.**

**Ck: I ain't writin anything Until Weihnachten Fotographie is finished. "Nuff said.**


	32. Chapter 32

Human Discipline

Chapter 32

A FMA Fanfic between Ck and Pop7934(Steve and Tachi)

The night was _interesting_, to say the least. None of the promised activity happened, to say the least. Instead, Skitty began a conversation with Black Hayate that somehow, didn't seem as one-sided as it sounded. How could a conversation with a dog not be one sided? Well, it's pretty easy when you ask the dog a yes or no question and then bribe it with a piece of food that it wants to answer, nod for yes, shake for no. Actually, on second thought that was as one-sided as it could get.

It was...interesting. Riza had just sat there, watching.

------------------

Morning broke revealing the three, including Black Hayate, sprawled about the living room. Looking around the room, Riza sighed.

"What is it," Skitty asked, catching on. Something was amiss.

"I have to go to work...," Riza replie. Skitty shrugged.

"So, you've done that before."

"No. I mean **work**. Not paperwork; a war."

Skitty stared, "A war, does that mean you're leaving me?"

Riza looked out the window, "I have to."

It was Skitty's turn to sigh, "Will you come back," Her ears twitched with the question.

"Hopefully," Was Riza's toneless reply.


	33. Chapter 33

Human Discipline  
Chapter 33  
A FMA Fanfic between Ck and Pop7934(Steve and Tachi)

Riza walked out without a kiss or anything, hoping that this would make it easier to forget her if she died. Her black boots gleemed as she trudged through the heavy rain and met up with Edward and Roy.

Roy looked at Edward gently, " I wish you hadn't been sent to the front lines. " He said smoothly almost as if he was trying to get into a girl's pants. ( Which happened a lot more than Edward would like to admit, but a taste of a earth fist made by alchemy got Roy back to his senses...and boyfriend. )

Edward kissed him then smiled, " Don't worry bastard, I can take care of myself "

Roy looked insulted then smirked " I'm just worried you'll get stepped on. "

Riza sighed as they faught, thinking of her own love, then she got in the car with Ed soon following.

Riza pulled on her gloves and watched Ed as he was giddy as a school girl to finally kick some ass. " If you get out of line, like you seem you're gonna, I'm gonna shoot you right there. " She said as she coldly poked the middle of Ed's forehead.

" Jeeze...What's wrong with you? " Ed said while sludging back.


	34. The End

**Human Discipline**

**Final Chapter**

Soon, Riza Hawkweye, Roy Mustang and Edward Elric were at the scene of the crime... war... whatever. The author cares not. Smoke was everywhere and the scent of gunpowder was overpowering. Dead corpses littered the battlegrounds, heavy losses for each side but noticeably the military was losing. Badly.

"YOU BASTARD WATCH OUT!" Ed called as an alchemic explosion happened, his words drowned by the noise. Dust billowed all around the battlefield, buildings were leveled with a mighthy roar and then... Silence. Everything was quiet. Not a bird, or leaf dared to break the silence, No one did. This was the silence of death.

----

Months later, Skitty's boots crunched the gravel pathway leading up to the cemetary where no bodies had been buried and only one headstone lay. Chinese Bellflowers were in her hands, which she layed gently upon coming to a large granite tombstone. A single tear fell from her eye as she whispered, "This is the end" and dissapeared with one final bit of alchemy.


End file.
